


Numb To The Tongue

by HaruShira (mayhemexists)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consent Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Teikou Era, TWT, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemexists/pseuds/HaruShira
Summary: [Snippets that're mostly dialogue in chronological order] He was a greenhorn, but experience had to be gained before he could act with ease.





	1. Chapter 1

“Haizaki-san, I heard you were selling some drugs.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about man, but word on the street tells me you’ve been asking around for me.”

“I finally found you—one of your clients, the busty one with the purple curls, mentioned you to me, so I wanted in on the deal.”

“Green tips and outrageous heels? She the one you been sleeping with?”

“No, no, the one with your name tattooed under her armpit.”

“Yuka? I haven’t seen her in ages. Careful though, she’s been infected, so you’re screwed.”

“Ah, she told me about your stash, so I was hoping I could get some.”

“How much you willin’?”

“I’ve only got this much on hand, but I can get more if it’s not enough.”

“De—”

 

-

 

_“Have you dealt with the pest?”_

“Yes, boss.”

_“I’ll send a team to clean the mess up. If there are witnesses, deal with them.”_

“Yes, boss.”

 

-

 

Haizaki Ryōhei had been unfortunate enough to deal illegal drugs in their territory, so he’d been sent to deal with the hound himself.

It was a pretty sad life for the older man, but he had a job to do, and if it hadn’t been him, then it would’ve been another after him.

“Br—?”

_Haizaki-kun?_

“Ambulance—the fuck—phone—is this shit!”

**_—witnesses, deal with—_ **

“Haizaki-kun, come with me.”

“What? Who are you? When’d you—where the fuck are you takin’ me? His head’s rollin’ on the ground!”

“Unless you’d like your head to roll as well, please keep quiet and follow me.”

“You know me, don’t you? You knew my brother too. Who the fuck are you?”

_Haizaki-kun hasn’t learned to keep his mouth shut._

“Fucker! Did you kill him? What—you gonna kill me too? Fuck you!”

“Haizaki-kun, please shut up. I’ll explain in a relatively safe place.”

“Ha—you don’t own me, I’ll talk when I—”

_Better._

 

-

 

“Haizaki-kun will be placed under my protection since you’ve become involved. From now on, you’ll be staying here. You can’t utter a peep about anything related to what you’d seen, what you’ll hear, and what you’ll see.”

“Kuroko you dipshit, you fucking murdered—and now I can’t go anywhere?”

“Oh, you can return to your part-time jobs, but you’ll return here. I’ve cancelled the lease on your apartment, and your things are being moved as we speak.”

“You sure talk a lot for someone who’d been considered mute.”

“I once had to act as a host—talking a lot comes with the job.”

“What the fuck do you do.”

“That I can’t disclose, but you’ll understand soon.”

“Just fucking kill me already.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve placed you under my care.”

“I hate you.”

“Go brush your teeth and then go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me—we’re in the same university?”

“Good morning to you too, Haizaki-kun, so you’ve finally noticed?”

“I don’t know you. Get away from me.”

“What would you like for dinner?”

“Your head.”

“My, I didn’t know you swung that way.”

“Shut the fuck up—”

“Unfortunately for you, we’ll be having egg.”

“What?”

“I can make scrambled just fine, but I’m not that good with flipping sunny sides.”

“I’ll cook— _eggs, as if that’ll fill me up_.”

“Wonderful then. I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

-

 

“Haizaki-kun, who was that?”

“Some guy I live with.”

“Introduce us!”

“Hell no! He’s dangerous!”

“Do I care?”

“You’re supposed to.”

“People call you dangerous, but you’re just a little bunny.”

“I’ll bite you if I have to.”

“Try it and see.”

“—you’re lucky I’ve got a class to get to, or else you’d be missing that hand.”

 

-

 

It had been ages since Kuroko last ate with somebody—an actual meal, that is, and it was with Haizaki.

“I didn’t know you could cook. Is that meat?”

“Of course it’s meat—I learned it after being kicked off the team.”

 

-

 

“You were kicked off Fukuda Sōgō’s basketball team?”

“No—back in junior high.”

 

-

 

“So what do you do? I know you kill people, but I don’t see you with a tattoo.”

“I’m not part of the Yakuza, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Sure could’ve fooled me.”

“Haizaki-kun.”

 

-

 

“This place doesn’t look lived in—did you recently move in or somethin’?”

“I don’t need much, but you can decorate since you’re living here.”

“No need—won’t be stayin’ for long.”

“Well, you can take the futon. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of Kuroko standing overhead shocked him more than the emptied cup on his head.

“What the fuck.”

“Oh, you were already awake?”

“You still poured it.”

“At least it was plastic.”

“I don’t have a class till—how early do you wake?”

“I forgot to give you a duplicate key yesterday, so I wanted to let you know it’s on the fridge.”

“I could’ve found it myself.”

“You would’ve ignored it if you were by yourself.”

“What do you know?”

“I’ll be leaving. There are boiled eggs on the table if you want them.”

“Are eggs the only thing you eat?”

“Yes. I make a mean boiled egg.”

“Get out. I’m sleepin’ in some more.”

 

-

 

“Haizaki-kun, you’re late.”

“They don’t take attendance in this class, right? So it doesn’t matter.”

“It does when you miss out on the assignment we’ve been given. You’re lucky I took it down—else you’d have missed it.”

“Thanks Eri.”

“So how’s your roommate—the one with the blue hair?”

“He only cooks and boils eggs. You’re better off finding some other guy.”

“So? We’ll cook and boil eggs together. I can fry a pretty good omelette myself.”

“Ha—like really draws like, huh.”

 

-

 

Haizaki wouldn’t have forgotten the keys if he hadn’t rushed out of the apartment to the blare of his alarm.

“How long have you been sitting out here?”

“What time’s it?”

“Long enough for your phone to die I guess.”

“Hurry up. It’s cold.”

Though the apartment was equally cold, Haizaki didn’t want more eyes on him than necessary.

“Did you eat yet?”

“Are you—I’ve been waiting for hours, of course I haven’t.”

“I’ll heat the eggs then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Haizaki wouldn’t have gotten involved if he hadn’t followed his roommate, but he didn’t have the option of running away.

“Why did I follow you?”

“Haizaki-kun isn’t cut out for tailing.”

“What were you thinking—going into a love hotel?”

He was the third wheeler in the affair of his roommate and some dead-ass drunk.

Why did he barge in again?

“Is this where you go every night?”

“No.”

“Fuck that—I don’t want to know.”

“I’ve already—”

“I don’t want to know.”

Suit it yourself seemed to echo, but no words were exchanged, and Haizaki watched from his seat on the armchair as his roommate strangled the man with his gloves.

“Could you call room service and blubber in confused grief?”

“What?”

“The cameras caught all three of us entering this room, so we’ll need an excuse.”

“I’m not playing a part in this.”

“It’s too late; you’ll have to play along.”

“What do I say?”

“We were having sex when things got out of hand.”

“That tells a lot.”

“Then you come up with something. I would’ve gotten away if you hadn’t come in on us.”

“Give me your wrists.”

“Imprints?”

“And get rid of the clothes. Put on a bathrobe or something.”

“You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Do you not watch—shit, you don’t even have a TV in your—of course you don’t.”

“Should I call instead?”

“No, no, leave it to me. You just—cry in a corner or something.”

 

-

 

Kuroko didn’t cry, but he did push his face into Haizaki’s shoulder before they let the hotel’s staff inside.

They were shitty actors, but the story was that the dead man wanted to indulge in asphyxiation play, and they couldn’t break away when he tightened his grip on their wrists.

They managed to leave without being asked to stay behind for questioning from the police.

“I don’t want to know.”

“Congratulations Haizaki-kun, you’ve outdone yourself.”

“First you kill my brother. Now you kill some drunk? Do you have some criteria for committing murder?”

“I haven’t gotten permission to disclose important things, but I will tell you when I’m in the clear.”

“No—I don’t want to know. Leave me out of it all. I’m gonna dye my hair. You—you’re easy to recognize too.”

“It will be fine. The hotel won’t bring it up. The entire thing’s been swept under the rug.”

“What?”

“The hotel’s a front. The ones who run it don’t want the police to investigate their site, so they’ll say they had no idea while covering everything up.”

“Why do you know this?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve used their site.”

“Yeah—I don’t want to know.”

 

-

 

Haizaki couldn’t get a wink of sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

“Eri, give up on him.”

“What’s this—so early in the morning, and I haven’t even had a sip of coffee.”

“Your breath reeks of coffee.”

“Lies! I smell like mint.”

“Anyway, give up. He’s dangerous.”

“You’re just jealous I like him more than you.”

“He shoves it in the ass.”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“I warned you. Don’t blame me if your head starts rolling.”

“That makes no sense—I need more coffee to even understand.”

“I won’t save you a seat.”

“Thanks—see you when I get myself two cups of coffee.”

 

-

 

Kuroko didn’t show up on campus, but even if he did, Haizaki wouldn’t know.

 

-

 

“I hate him.”

“Who?”

“My roommate.”

“Your roommate?”

“Yeah—he’s an ass.”

“From what I’ve heard, he’s a decent being and Eri’s all over him.”

“She doesn’t even know him.”

“You saying you do?”

 _No._  While he knew the Kuroko from Teikō and Seirin, he certainly didn’t with the one from Todai.

“Just give the guy a chance.”

“He’s still an ass.”

“You’re an ass too, but Eri still hangs around you.”

“I’m not lending you my notes. Have fun with the assignment.”

“They’re not even your notes.”

“Eri didn’t take any waiting for coffee.”

“Haizaki-sama, please lend me your notes.”

“Aren’t I an ass? Hell no.”

“Haizaki-sama, your servant here begs for your forgiveness.”

“You’re a creep Sanjō. Quit it.”

“Haizaki-sama, I’ll follow you for the rest of my life!”

“Take the goddamn notes—I’m not savin’ your sorry ass the next time you miss the lecture.”

“I love you!”

“Fuck no, I don’t know you!”

 

-

 

“Did you wait for me?”

“Forgot the keys.”

“Again?”

“Alarm didn’t go off in the morning.”

They took their shoes off inside.

“I already ate, so make for yourself.”

“Ha—I already ate too.”

“You remembered your wallet but not the key?”

“Shut it.”

“Haizaki-kun can be forgetful.”

“I’m goin’ to sleep.”

“Brush your teeth.”

“I’ll throw your toothbrush while I’m at it.”


	6. Chapter 6

If there was anyone he had to hate, it would be Sanjō.

The man couldn’t keep his trap shut, so Eri found out and now she was giving him the stink eye while they sat around.

“Invite me over.”

“No.”

“I don’t know why it didn’t cross my mind—you mentioned you lived with him.”

“It’s still a no, Eri.”

“I saved you multiple of times.”

“If it’s that, then I returned the favour with coffee.”

Sanjō just had to open his mouth and remind the damn girl about his roommate, didn’t he? Why couldn’t he just live in relative peace?

“Haizaki-kun, you won’t like me when I’m mad.”

“You’re always mad—what’re you talkin’ about?”

“Hai-kun!”

“That’s gross Eri, stop it.”

“Oh? Does it make you cringe, _Hai-kun_?”

“Yes it does, so stop.”

“I’ll stop if you invite me over today.”

“Why do you like the guy so much? You don’t know him!”

“I’ll get to know him!”

“He kills people—that’s all you need to know.”

“Are you attracted to him, Hai-kun? Is that why you want to keep him all to yourself?”

“What? Where the fuck did you—that doesn’t—how—the hell?”

Eri was insane—out of her mind if she thought he was attracted to the guy. _Get real_ , he wanted to say, but her mind was made up.

“Just because you don’t want me getting close to him—must you lie?”

Yeah, there was no way he could reason with her.

Haizaki held his breath as he gathered his things to sit at some other seat. There was absolutely no way he would spend the lecture listening to her spout nonsense from the side, so he wouldn’t deal with it while he had the chance.

“Get back here Hai-kun! I wasn’t done—”

_Nope. No way._

 

-

 

When Sanjō learned from Eri about his apparent crush on their love interest, the man wouldn’t stop teasing him.

“Give me the racket. I’ll knock you down.”

“Sure you don’t want to knock your roommate down? I’m sure you want him beneath you more than me.”

“Sanjō, give me the racket and face your fears.”

“ _Hai-kun_  you can’t do this to me. My racket’s my life. Are you telling me to die?”

“Exactly.”

“So mean. It’s no wonder your roommate doesn’t want you.”

“For the last time, Eri’s out of her mind. I hate the guy!”

“Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I’ve got to go.”

Haizaki stood glowering at the disappearing figure of his friend, and then he left—all without realizing the brunette trailing after him.

 

-

 

Haizaki had his hand covering his face when Kuroko returned.

“I heard a lot about you!”

Kuroko blinked once at the girl before he slowly closed the door behind him and joined the two on the couch. “It is a pleasure to meet Haizaki-kun’s friend.”

“Eri, shut it.”

“I won’t—now, according to Hai-kun,” she closed her fingers as she went through her list of things she remembered from their conversations involving the blunet, “you’re really dangerous, you cook and boil eggs, you shove it in the ass, and he mentioned something about you making heads roll—did I get that right Hai-kun?”

Kuroko slowly clapped his hands. “Impressive.”

Eri smiled sweetly at him before returning her gaze on her friend—the man wasn’t even looking at her, but she knew he was scowling.

“I’m not getting involved.”

“But you already did, Haizaki-kun. You shouldn’t spread false rumours about someone.”

Haizaki grumbled loud as he turned to glare at Kuroko, “—only telling it as I see it.”

Eri sat comfortably as she dug into a pack of sticky—the chocolate-covered sticks oozing with delight. _As much as he’s handsome, he’s not really my type._  She settled in for a long night, and bit down harshly when the blunet straddled her friend’s lap.

“What the fuck are you doing, Kuroko.”

The blunet only looked down at him—his hands holding Haizaki’s hands back. “What do you think I’m doing, Haizaki-kun?”

“Being an ass.”

Eri gulped as she covered her mouth to muffle her chuckles, and she discreetly started recording with her phone pressed to her chest. _I did the right thing by following Haizaki-kun._

“Well now you’re ruining the fun. If I really were dangerous, you’d have been in danger of getting your ass done.”

“Get off me you creep.”

Eri hastily ended the recording as the blunet turned his head to— _have I died?_ —smile at her.

“I’m sure he’s just shy. He’s not as quiet when we’re alone.”

 _They’re together. They have to be. They are, oh I’ve got to tell Sanjō-kun about this._  “Who’s the top?” _Calm down Eri, that’s just too personal for anyone to answer._  “Never mind, I’ll just guess.” _Like that was any better._

Haizaki growled low as he shook his hands behind his head, but the blunet never let up on his grip. “Let go.”

“Should we give her a show?”

Eri greedily nodded as her eyebrows rose high on her forehead, and she pressed her palms to her cheeks in an attempt to control herself—she didn’t want to out herself now, but she wanted to watch, but it’d be weird if she watched, _but they offered_ , and she wanted to watch.

Haizaki could only gape as Kuroko ground himself against him, and he glowered at the blunet.

 

-

 

Kuroko honestly hadn’t meant to take the act that far, but he didn’t expect the girl to agree, and now it didn’t seem like she would get up and leave.

 _I might’ve messed up,_  he gulped as he turned back to see Haizaki close his eyes. If he didn’t stop this, something was going to happen, and that something was already happening beneath him.

“And that’s all you’ll get to see, Eri-chan.”

 

-

 

Out on the streets, the corners of Eri’s lips had tugged down into a frown. Although she’d gotten a front-row seat, it ended before it started, and she couldn’t help but kick her feet and listen to the pebbles scatter out of her way.

Normal people wouldn’t let outsiders watch them have sex. She knew—she knew, but she didn’t want it to be true.

 

-

 

Neither of them spoke when Eri left their apartment.

In fact, the both of them pretended the other didn’t exist.

If it took them a while to look each other in the eye, it was because Haizaki kept forgetting his key.


	7. Chapter 7

Deja vu had Haizaki sputtering from the rude awakening as he inevitably snort water up his nose. “The— _fuck_ —fuck’s with you?”

“Your friends have come to visit,” Kuroko announced as he let go of the cup to dust his hands against his pants.

The grey-haired one scrunched the plastic cup and he watched it give way beneath his grip. _Friends?_  he scowled up, “What friends?”

Kuroko levelled him with an unimpressed stare, “Wakamatsu-kun and Sasegawa-san.”

“—the fuck they’re doin’ here?” Haizaki growled as he threw the cup at the target's blue head.

Kuroko hummed as he easily dodged the throw, “Perhaps—a repeat of last week?” he mused.

Haizaki’s aim with the other half of the cup was off as it fell short after he'd thrown it. “You’re out of your mind,” he hissed to the blunet.

Kuroko shrugged, “Well, they’re not leaving until you see them—or they see you, so please don’t make this any more difficult than it could be, Haizaki-kun.”

He was going to see them out—that's the only reason he bent down to undo the tangle of sheets between his knees, and he snarled at the droplets still trickling down.

“Why’d you let them in anyway?” Haizaki asked as he lifted the futon high over his knees.

“Wouldn’t it be rude of me to refuse your guests?”

Haizaki scoffed, “They wouldn’t be guests for you to refuse if you didn’t cancel my lease.”

Not another word was exchanged as Kuroko grabbed the cup's remains before he left the room of his past-teammate-turned-roommate.

 

-

 

When Haizaki graced the duo with his presence, Eri was the first to shift her attention from her phone to him, “You’re up!” she chirped.

Haizaki didn't bother to hold back as he yawned through bleary-eyes, “—’s too early. Whad’ya want?”

Sanjō, who'd sat on Eri’s left, turned to squint at the grey-eyed man before he contemplated the time. “So you call sleeping in until noon ‘early’?” he quoted while making bunny ears bend with the syllables.

“—I’d have slept on if that shithead there didn’t wake me because you shits came for fuck-knows-what,” Haizaki grumbled.

“Late night?” Sanjō frowned as he clicked his tongue and slowly shook his head.

“I’ll kill you.” It was an empty threat.

“I said nothing.”

Haizaki rolled his head as he hissed underneath his breath. “Implied it—same deal.”

"As wonderful as your bickering may be,” Eri clapped her hands before dragging her bag onto her lap, “may we please move on?” she then stared the two down.

One brow of grey slowly rose on Haizaki’s face, and Sanjō coughed onto the back of his wrist while he sat down.

“Right,” Sanjō called out as he gestured to Eri and himself, “so we came—well, Eri dragged me over, but we came to talk about the project we’ll soon be getting,” he announced.

Haizaki groaned as he scratched the back of his head, “And you couldn’t wait until tomorrow when we get the goddamn thing?”

Sanjō brushed the complaints away. “Details—this guy who knew a guy who knew some other guy gave me this projects' deets, so I figured we’d get started while we can.”

Haizaki stood glowering at the two busybodies when they were all reminded of Kuroko who’d spoken up from behind the counter, “Would you prefer coffee or tea?”

As soon as she heard the first option, Eri raised her arm with an energetic cheer, “Coffee please!  _Hai-kun, your roommate is so nice!_  And thank you!”

Kuroko bowed his head as he observed the trio, “It’s no problem, Eri-chan.” _I’ve got nothing better to do anyway._

 

-

 

Only when the two of them left did Haizaki stop to wonder— _when the fuck did he learn their names?_

From his understanding, Sanjō and Eri would have introduced themselves with only their first names, and he only knew of their last names during their shared lecture’s roll call.

“I’m not gettin’ any sleep, am I?” he scowled up at the ceiling.

“Haizaki-kun, talking to yourself won’t help—that’s for sure,” Kuroko murmured as he leant against the doorway.

Haizaki squinted up at the shrouded figure, “What’re you doin’ in my room this late?”

“Just informing you that I’ll be heading out tonight, so don’t open the door for anybody, you hear?”

“I’m not a kid,” Haizaki grumbled before he turned around to get some sleep.

Kuroko gave him a tight-lipped smile before he tipped his black cap, “—good night.”

 

-

 

“Shit.”


	8. Chapter 8

There was something about Kuroko that had him grasping for some semblance of sanity.

What’d happened between the years they were off the court? While he knew the other man still played—with accounts of the phantom making his way—there was something else, and whatever it was—

He didn’t want to find out.

Then why—why was he up? _Hell_. It was some ungodly hour. The blunet had him tamed, and the man hadn’t even realized it turned out that way.

_“—urry up, will ya?”_

The door knob had been rattling for a while, and he’d gone to investigate—but he decided to wait it out.

The couch had called for him, so he only responded in kind.

How he wished he had something to drink at this time, but then it’d alert whoever was outside to his presence inside.

_“—hell we hired you for?”_

It definitely wasn’t his blue-headed roommate. The other had the key, and he wouldn’t be talking to himself for no reason.

**_—don’t open the door—_ **

While he wasn’t a kid, no one could blame him for just sitting around since he wasn’t going to move an inch.

If the blunet wanted him dead, then he’d have been shot or stabbed that day when he came upon his brother’s head.

The blunet wouldn’t stoop so low to hire somebody else just so they could break in and deal with him while he slept.

 _He knew this would happen, didn’t he?_  It had to be—there was no other reasonable reason, and what did he do? _He fled._

He fled, but he left him a warning.

**_—for anybody—_ **

_Still a dick move_ — if they (whoever they were) broke in, then he’d have to defend himself.

_“—not as easy as the movies—”_

How long would it take him to knock them out? _Idiots, think about the TPO._  How long would he have to wait before they cracked open the lock?

_“—balc—back—”_

_It’s the dead of the night._

They’d given up on breaking in through the front, but the only way in was through the door.

_What the fuck._

He’d set his phone to silent, so when his screen lit up out of the blue, he’d nearly thrown it across the room.

Keeping a tight hold on his phone, he peered down.

_[Why are you up?]_

He scoffed once.  _Why am I up?_  he repeated to himself.

_Why._

_Am._

_I._

_Up._

He shook his head slowly before slumping against the couch. With his eyes closed, he let loose a harsh sigh.

_This guy’s hilarious._

 

-

 

Kuroko watched the duo leave once they realized the police were near, and he kept the music playing until they were out of sight, thus out of sound.

Even though he’d sent the grey-haired man a text, there was no response forthcoming—he expected it, but he didn’t expect to forget his keys when he’d left to watch from afar.

To be locked out of his own apartment, how embarrassing.

_[I forgot the keys.]_

_[Please open the door for me.]_

_[It shows you’ve read these.]_

_[Haizaki-kun, are you ignoring me?]_

_[Haizaki-kun, please open the door.]_

_[It’s cold outside.]_

_[Haizaki-kun.]_

 

-

 

_He’s asleep._

He’d picked the lock after numerous messages left on read, and he only found out why.

His roommate’s screen was still on.

_Well—nobody needs to know._

Without difficulty, he managed to delete his messages from both of their phones.

After all, he didn’t need to be questioned in the morning, and if he kept a copy of it and by chance the other saw—he didn’t need to be questioned at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Eri wouldn’t have bugged him so much if he’d only told her what she wanted to know, and when she wanted to know something, she wanted to know badly.

“You didn’t show up.”

“Is there a point? I showed up now, ain’t that ‘nuff?”

“We had two classes together — you skipped both of them. You didn’t even send a text until I called.”

“I just couldn’t be bothered to wake up.”

“Is your butt okay?”

“What?”

“You’ve been rubbing your lower back the entire time—sue me for coming to _that_ as a conclusion.”

“I slept wrong, alright?”

“You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure—why would I lie ‘bout that shit?”

“Well you do lie about a lot of things — mostly related to your roommate, so I can’t help but question the truth behind what you say.”

“Eri, _shut it_.”

“That’s not nice.”

“You know I’m not. Why’re you still here? Shoo—you’ve got a class don’t you?”

“I’m not leaving this be! You hear me—this won’t be the last of me!”

He could only shake his head as she walked away.

He had more important things to worry about—like what drink he’d bring to his next class. The desks were small, and there was a pretty high chance he’d be late in claiming two seats for himself.

 

-

 

Night had fallen when Haizaki returned to the apartment. He would have slunk right into his room and under the covers had he not jumped at the blue eyes focusing in on him in his peripheral vision. “Pain in the ass!” he scowled as he grasped the collar of his shirt.

“Welcome back, Haizaki-kun.”

“You just—go back to sleep you creep.”

“That’s not nice.”

“ _Fuck. Off._ ”

 

-

 

It wasn’t difficult waking up to the blares of his many alarms,  but it was difficult getting up since his legs were tangled between the sheets.

“Need some help, Haizaki-kun?”

“No—go ‘way.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been stuck for a while now.”

“I can handle this shit.”

“Alright. I’ll be in the kitchen when you need me.”

“Like hell I need your help.”

His attempts were plentiful, but none of which were successful in getting him out of the mess he wound into.

_I’ll just text Eri for the notes. She owes me._

_[Why aren’t you coming?]_

_[Just not.]_

He silenced his phone then. If Eri wanted answers, she’d have to travel all the way to the apartment and find out for herself. He wasn’t gonna give her materials to use against him for free.

 

-

 

Kuroko hadn’t been able to slink away since he had to watch over Haizaki, but now that the man was sleeping the rest of the day away, he was free to leave without worry— _no, not worry_ —about being tailed, _but he’s tailed me once, who’s to say he won’t tail me again?_

_[Konbini]_

One word — a simple location, but it was where he had to be, and he was dressed for the occassion.

Of the five security cameras placed around the block, only two of them were real.

“S-sir?”

His target was young, but it didn’t matter. If they came from a family that went against his boss, then they were a danger he had to kill off.

_**—no exceptions—** _

“I’m sorry. Please come with me. Your mother’s been hospitalized. Your father told me to collect you.”

“R-right now?”

“Yes. I’ve been told to collect you. The car is just around the corner. Will you come with me?”

“But my shift—”

“I will speak to your manager if that will help. Please understand that your mother is in critical condition, and your father wants the whole family to be there for her.”

“Oh—uh, alright. Should I get changed then?”

“No. Please wait by the silver vehicle for me. I will be there shortly.”

It was pathetic how easy the teen fell for his words, but he’d been told that it wouldn’t be difficult in any case. After all, the members of the Kizutani family were easy pickings when they couldn’t afford hired help.

It didn’t take him long to duck under the blindspots on his way out. Even though people looked him over, technology could still catch him, and he made sure he steered clear of them.

“Are you sure you parked here? I went around the block, but I couldn’t spot it.”

“My apologies—follow me. I believe I parked a block away from this block.”

 

-

 

Haizaki woke to the stench of sweat and drool — a dreadful duo if he had to say.

His legs had been freed of being wrapped up in tangled sheets, and he was aware of how late it had to be if the shadows of the room consumed him.

“You’re awake.”

“Course I’m awake. Do you see me sleeping?”

“You wouldn’t wake when I called your name.”

“I’ll wake when I wake.”

“Do you want some onigiri?”

“—what happened to eggs only?”

“I received some.”

“Thought you were averse to making friends in this shithole.”

“Language, Haizaki-kun.”

“You’ve heard worse.”

“Do you want it or not? I can boil some eggs if you’d prefer that instead.”

“Leave it here. I’ll get up when you get out.”

“I prepared the bath for you—well, I didn’t know when you were going to wake up, but it hasn’t been long since then, so the water should be warm still.”

“ _Out. Now._ ”

 

-

 

It had taken him days to place how wrong the place smelt, but by then it was a matter of Kuroko feigning ignorance to avoid the topic they both knew to be true.

The news only confirmed it.

Haizaki wisely kept his mouth shut — he didn’t want to know, so he wouldn’t know, but he already knew.


End file.
